You'll be in My Heart
by R. L. Ravenclaw
Summary: A songfic based of Jack and Rose's father/daughter relationship from The Pirate's Child series. Very sweet, and yes, has a little bit of something that might show up in the next chapter of Rose's New Life.


**You'll be in My Heart**

**A songfic based of Jack and Rose's father/daughter relationship from The Pirate's Child series**

_Come stop your crying, it'll be alright  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here, don't you cry._

As the cold night wore on in the town of Port Royal, a young man by the name of Jack Sparrow, sat on his three-year-old daughter's bed, rocking her in his arms as she cried after being woken up from a nightmare. "Shh…it's alright, Rosie. Daddy's got you. Ye're alright." He whispered into her ear, trying to calm her cries.

"I'm scared, Daddy." The little girl whimpered, burying her face in her father's chest.

Jack cuddled her closer to him and kissed her head, "I'm right here, luv. Don't cry, darling. I've got you." He soothed.

_For one so small, you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here, don't you cry_

_Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on now and forevermore  
_

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always_

It felt as if his heart was being ripped out as Jack sat there on his bed holding a now seventeen-year-old Rose in his arms as she had a fit-full sleep. The condition he found her in earlier that night in Lord Dalton's mansion was one of the most terrible sights he had ever seen. There in the corner of the room, his little Rose had lied there bleeding for who-knows-how-long.  
The young girl stirred in his arms and moaned in pain, causing Jack to hold her closer and kiss her head, "Ye're alright, luv. I've got you. Ye're safe now." He said as he stroked her, curly brown hair, "I'll never let them hurt you again."

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different, but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

As Jack walked through the filthy town of Tortuga with his daughter who was now eighteen, by his side, the pirates gave him confused, strange, and sometimes angry looks as they walked towards the places they needed to go. Almost every pirate in the Caribbean now knew the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow had a daughter. Not something you hear every day from a pirate. It was also frowned upon a lot. Many pirates thought women were useless and bad luck on a ship therefore pirates having daughters wasn't something that happened often.  
Jack saw that Rose was uncomfortable as everyone stared at them, "They won't dare to lay a hand on you, Rosie. It also doesn't matter what they think about us. A lot of pirates just don't understand that children aren't as bad as they seem."

Rose smiled a small smile up at him, "I love you, Dad." She said softly.

Jack smiled back down at her, "I love you, too."

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forevermore_

_Don't listen to them  
Cause what do they know  
We need each other to have and to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know_

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time, I know  
We'll show them together_

Tears pricked the Captain's eyes as he placed his daughter's hand into the hand of the boy that was taking her away from him forever. Since the day she'd been born, Jack had known this day would come, but he just didn't realize it would come so soon. After watching her grow from a young girl to a young woman in only a few years time, he'd never felt so proud. But in all that time, he'd never realized just how painful it would be when it came time to finally let her go.  
So as he walked away from the alter, he let some of the tears of sadness as well as happiness slip from his eyes when he listened to her make her vows. Even if she was now a married woman, she'd still be his little girl and would forever be in his heart.

_Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on, now and forevermore  
Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Always,  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you, always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always_

**Author's notes: I know I said I was gonna use a different song, but I listened to this song over and over again as I was writing chapter 6, 7, and 8 of The Pirate's Child. Plus, you've gotta admit that it does fit Jack and Rose pretty well.  
Yeah, I know I should be working on Rose's New Life, but I just had to do this. Hardest songfic I've ever done. I'm trying my best not to cry. So could I please get at least five reviews on this thing? I only got three on my other songfics.**


End file.
